debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 3-C, possibly much higher | At least'4-B', likely 2-B Name: Mario, Jumpman Origin: Nintendo Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Plumber, Carpenter, Doctor, Star Child, etc. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Has defeated Bowser countless times, even when Bowser was in possession of Power Stars. With the Power Stars, Bowser can create dimensions that contain multiple stars. | At least Galaxy level, (Is powered by a Luma, which can turn into galaxies and are capable of producing "galaxy-rattling shots) possibly much higher (Harmed Bowser who survived a black hole that was destroying the fabric of space-time) | At least Solar System level, (Is powered by Dreamy Luigi who can manipulate constellations) likely Macroverse level (Fought Dreamy Bowser who is powered by the Dream Stone which contains all dreams in the Mario world. Each dream is its own separate universe and the amount of dreams are innumerable) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: ''' '''Unknown | Unknown, FTL via Launch Stars (Can travel to different planets in seconds) | Unknown, Sub-Relativistic via Bye-Bye Cannon (Can travel around the Earth in a couple of seconds) Combat Speed: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Reaction Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can dodge Bowser's meteors, which can tag Starship Mario. Starpship Mario can travel to the center of the universe in a short amount of time) | Massively FTL+ (Likely faster than base) | FTL (Can dodge lasers) Lifting Strength: Class G (Effortlessly lifted one of the Koopalings' castles) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic, possibly much higher | At least Solar System Class, likely Macroversal Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Can take hits from Bowser when the Koopa King is in possession of a Power Star) | Galaxy level (Could take hits from Bowser when he is powered by a Grand Star. Grand Stars are stronger than Lumas) | At least Solar System level (Can take hits from Bowser, who is strong enough to hold his own against Dreamy Luigi) ,likely Macroverse level (Can take hits from Dreamy Bowser, Antasma with the Dark Stone, and the Zeekeeper) Stamina: Limitless (Due to being a Star Child) Range: Interstellar | Galactic | Interstellar, likely Macroversal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Vehicular Mastery, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Weather Manipulation, Transmutation, Flight, Can occasionally harm ghosts, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Cloud Manipulation, Duplication, Weapon Summoning, Intangibility, Regeneration (Low-Godly as Ghost Mario sue to being a ghost), Invisibility, limited Invincibility, Metal Manipulation, Adhesivity, Possession, Size Manipulation (With Mega & Mini Mushrooms), Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Transformation Standard Equipment: Cappy, Bottomless Gloves, An assortment of power-ups and items, hammers, Ultra Hammer, F.L.U.D.D. Intelligence: Above Average (Possesses a doctorate and is a combats expert) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Spin Jump: Mario spins while jumping, allowing him to jump on spiky enemies and hazards such as buzzsaws. This move can also allow Mario to hover, slowly descend, deflect projectiles, and clear fogs and smoke. Using this move with the Fire or Ice Flower with make Mario scatter fireballs or ice balls in multiple directions. *Drill Spin: After using a Spin Jump or spinning in air, Mario will descend and spin much faster in a drill-like fashion with tremendous force. This attack does double damage on spiky enemies. *Super Jump Punch: Mario strikes the target multiple times with a punch while jumping. *Super Jump: Mario will jump multiple times on a single enemy at a quick rate. He can do this up to 100 times in a row. *Ultra Jump: This attack is not only more powerful than Super Jump, but it can attack multiple enemies at once. *Expanded Triple Jump(Unofficial name): Mario will perform the Triple Jump. The final jump makes him invincible to enemies and attacks. *Pyrokinesis: Mario can manipulate fire and perform various fire techniques without a fire flower in some games. Some of his techniques include: *Fireball: Mario will shoot a ball of fire from his hands. In Mario Kart: Double Dash, he can shoot up to five of them at once. *Firebrand: Taught by the Fire God. Mario charges fire energy in his palm and unleashes an explosive blast of flame on the enemies in close range. The fireballs from this move can be accumulated into a huge fireball for Mario to spike down on the target, inflicting a burn status upon the opponent. *Fire Orb: Mario fires an assault of small fireballs at his target. *Super Flame: Mario unleashes a barrage of large powerful fireballs from his fist. *Ultra Flame: Mario launch enormous and large fireballs that attack all foe onscreen. The entire surrounding glows red during the attack. *Fire Swing: Mario swings the weapon so fast that it catches on fire and then strikes the target with it. The target is then cloaked in fire afterward. *Fire Strike: Mario's Super Strike. He strikes the target with such speed and force, the receiving end will catch fire. *Fiery Metal Mario: Mario's Mega Strike. He jumps incredibly high in the air, turning into a fiery Metal Mario and then delivers a kick that has tremendous re-entry force. *Iron Hammer: Mario summons a giant iron hammer and hits the target with it. The force from the hit is powerful enough to leave a blazing trail on the target. *Magic Weapon: Mario forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only seen in Mario Sport Mix in a battle against the Behemoth. *Mario Tornado: Mario horizontally spins like a tornado, trapping opponents in a series of hits if they get caught. *Bye-Bye Cannon: After summoning a cannon and jumping in it, the cannon will fire clones of Mario and his ally that also jumped in. They attack the foe with a string of jumps and follow up with an assault of the stronger Spin Jump afterwards for maximum damage. *Jet Board Dash: Mario rides on a rocket-powered skateboard, building up it's speed. He then strikes the target with his hammer after reaching maximum speed. *Bomb Derby: Mario summons a stack of bombs to chuck at his foes with his hammer. This attack can lower enemies' attack power. *Cannonball Chuck: Mario summons a giant cannonball. He then swing and hurls at it toward his target, creating a shockwave from the impact. *Battle Cards: Mario can utilize cards with special effects to give himself an advantage in battle. Effects can range from increasing his attack, defense, and speed, doing the exact opposite to his opponent, recovering health, nullifying damage, or stopping time. *Spin Drill: Mario uses a drill to directly pierce through planets, dirt and enemies on his way (cannot drill through hard/un-drillable surfaces) *Power-ups: Mario can use several items which grant him several forms with special abilities which are stated in this list: *Fire Mario: Shoots fireballs of different sizes. The biggest ones are usually bigger than him. *Cape Mario: Float, fly, create an earthquake by slamming the ground, slow descent, reflect objects and spin at enemies. *Superstar Mario: Similar to Cape Mario with additional super speed and invincibility *Tanooki Mario: Grows a tail to attack with, turn into an invincible statue, and fly *Raccoon Mario: Similar to Tanooki Mario but without the ability to turn into a statue. *Hammer Mario: Throw hammers and block fire when ducking *Metal Mario: Invincibility, destruction of enemies, walking underwater, no need for air for a few seconds *Vanish Mario: Intangibility and invisibility for a few seconds *Boo Mario: Can float, go through walls, turn invisible, and attract Boos *Ice Mario: Freeze obstacles such as water or lava upon contact for some seconds(Super Mario Galaxy). Also shoot ice balls that can freeze enemies, fireballs, magical attacks(New Super Mario Bros Wii), and reduces their speed, defense, and attack power(Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time). *Mega Mario: Break almost anything, defeat enemies on contact, invincibility for a few seconds *Rock Mario: Encases Mario in a rock, making him able to crush enemies and granting the ability to destroy red crystals (who are harder than normal crystals) *Rainbow Mario: Invincibility, super speed, gain star bits, break objects, long jump, higher jump *White Tanooki Mario: This is basically the same item as the Tanooki leaf but with one major difference; it grants Mario Starman's one-hit kill ability, it also lacks the Starman's time limit so Mario is always in star/rainbow mode while using this item. *White Raccoon Mario: Similar to the White Tanooki power-up, with the only difference being its appearance and ability to walk on water. *Gold Mario: Fires enormous gold fireballs that create a shockwave explosion on contact instantly killing enemies and turning them into coins. It is also shown to increase attack damage and resistances to opponents attacks *Cat Mario: Grants the ability to climb walls, scratch enemies with claws, perform a dive bomb attack, and increase sprint speed. It has a variant called Lucky Cat Mario, where it has all of the same abilities and the additional power to turn into a gold invincible statue that has the Starman's one hit kill ability *Double Mario: Mario creates a clone of himself. He can spawn up to five of them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Time Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Human Characters